vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ouka Kuhou
Summary Ouka Kuhou is an Elite Ninja and one of the four kunoichis trained by Souha Sugiyado. Unlike most ninja Ouka specializes in direct combat and high firepower, using a special gun that allows her to use attacks from all four elements. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with Midnight Tempest, likely 9-A with stronger attacks Name: Ouka Kuhou Origin: When The Cute Kunoichis Spied on Their Teacher's Secret Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Elite Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense people's presences), Enhanced Senses (Has better hearing than normal humans), Stealth Mastery (Can move without making any audible footsteps, can hide her own presence), expert rifle user, Acrobatics, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Adhesive Manipulation, minor resistance to fire/heat Attack Potency: At least Wall level with Midnight Tempest (Noted to be capable of slicing in two a ninja protected by their outfit/armor in one hit), likely Small Building level with stronger attacks (Out of all four of Souha's disciples Ouka is the one considered to be specialized in direct firepower, so she should likely have similar levels of firepower than Hoozuki Nantou and Bara Hanasawa) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ combat speed (Able to fight Souha Sugiyado and the Shirazaya twins) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Likely Street Class (As an Elite Ninja Ouka is likely comparable to Souha Sugiyado in terms of strength, especially since she is augmented by a ninja outfit and he isn't) Durability: Street level (Her ninja outfit allows Ouka to not be pierced by normal blades and rifle bullets) Stamina: At least above average Range: Up to 200m with Midnight Tempest Standard Equipment: Midnight Tempest, ninja outfit Intelligence: Above average, as an Elite Ninja Ouka is an expert ninja and spy. Ouka calculates how to combine her various types of attacks, such as using the temperature differences produced by her incendiary and freezing attacks to create vacuum blades. Made her own weapon Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ninja Outfit: A type of skintight flesh-colored outfit worn by ninja under other clothing. It is made of special bulletproof and bladeproof spiderweb fibers dozens of times stronger than steel, so regular rifle bullets and blades cannot pierce it, although strong impacts can still be felt by the wearer. Besides protection from piercing attacks such as bullets and blades ninja outfits also provide some protection against flames. Ninja outfits include things like chemical winches made from a high-polymer water-absorbing gel or electric-potential-elastic belt cylinders to support the user's movements and increase their physical capabilities. Midnight Tempest: A special hunting gun with two stacked barrels, a bayonet, and a multipurpose sight that resembles binoculars. The stacked barrels can select between various types of ammo, from simple bullets to paintball-like capsule rounds that can contain incendiary, freezing, electric, acidic, or adhesive materials. Overall, this weapon gives Ouka the ability to use all four elements as attacks. The gun doesn't use rifling, instead, Ouka uses fletching to stabilize the rounds when firing long distance. * Bayonet: Midnight Tempest's bayonet is actually a blade gadget that can fire liquid nitrogen to freeze things at -200ºC and ignited rocket to make flames of more than 2000ºC. These attacks can be releases as a blade, as a spray like a flamethrower or even set up a tornado of flames/liquid nitrogen (or both) around her by twirling the gun around. Ouka calculates how to use the intense temperature differences created by her attacks to produce drastic fluctuations in atmospheric pressure, creating a vacuum blade. Stealth: One of the most basic ninja techniques is learning how to move silently, and experienced ninja can move without producing audible footsteps. Additionally, ninjas learn to hide their own presence, making themselves harder to detect by people and even by other ninjas while sneaking around. Fighting in the Dark: A basic of ninja training is learning to fight in the dark, using their skill at sensing presences, gazes and using their other senses besides sight to navigate the darkness. Chirping: A basic ninja technique to speak without being overheard by unwanted ears and keep secrets hidden from ordinary people, even when talking in the middle of a busy street. The user is able to whisper without moving their lips in a way that the sound vanishes into the surrounding sounds. No one outside of 3 meters can hear him and the average person won't make out the words even within that range. Even if the user's voice is recorded, the wavelengths of the background noise and their voice will match too closely to be decoded. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Cute Kunoichis Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acid Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Ninjas Category:Spies Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9